Sesshomaru and Rin's Butterfly Kisses
by Blackangel280
Summary: One-shot. I know, lame title, and this has probably been used too much. But it's Bob Carlisle's song Butterfly kisses with Rin and Sesshy. I don't own the song or the characters...oh well *sob*


Okay, so, I've edited this because I thought it didn't...well, sound right. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I OWN NO CHARACTERS!! © Rumiko Takahashi

--

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

Sesshomaru sat in the spinning chair next to his 4 year-old daughter, Rin's, bed. Her big, beautiful brown eyes were closed, and her tiny hands were clasped together tightly. She quietly murmured, "Dear Jesus, thank you for mommy, and Ah and Uhn, and Jaken-sama, but mostly for daddy. Amen."

As she did so, Sesshomaru watched with a small, barely noticable smile on his usually emotionless face. "Thank you for her." He whispered, even though he was not a believer in this God character.

Rin jumped to her feet, her eyes excited, yet very tired. She beckoned her father over quickly, grinning from ear-to-ear. He walked over with her and allowed her to place a small butterfly kiss on his cheek. "I love you daddy." She said as she lied back down. "I love you to, Rin." He said, tucking her in and putting a small kiss on her forehead.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all, of the joy in my life_

Sesshomaru scooped Rin onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I have a surprise for you." Her eyes brightened immediately, "What is it daddy, what is it?" She asked excitedly, jumping up and down on his lap. He brandished a white lily, her favorite flower.

She shrieked in delight, "Put it in my hair, please daddy?" He nodded, tucking the flower into the side ponytail that kept some of her hair up. She giggled, "I love you daddy." "I know sweetie." He said, kissing the top of her head.

--

Rin gripped the reins on the pony so tightly that her tiny knuckles were turning pale white. The woman leading the pony didn't reassure her in the least. "Daddy! Please walk next to me!" She cried, tears spilling out of her dark brown eyes.

"Sh, baby, I'm right here, you'll be fine." Sesshomaru said, taking one of her hands in his and gently stroking her cheek. She smiled, "Thank you daddy!" she chirped, her tears long forgotten.

--

Rin held the lopsided cake in her arms, teetering dangerously. "Here honey, let me take that." Kagome, her mother said smiling at her very independent daughter.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Rin cried, clapping and grabbing onto the side of the table as the cake was placed in front of her father. She tried to pull herself up to see the top of the table, so her mother picked her up.

"Please try it? I tried really, really hard!" Rin begged, clasping her hands together and pleading him with her big brown eyes. He smiled, "Of course, honey."

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride_

_I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

"Dad, I'm going to the TBOI concert now!" A now 16 year-old Rin called to her father. Rin's dark brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her big brown eyes were adorned with a tad bit of black eyeliner. She was dressed in a black TBOI skin tight tee shirt, a black and red studded belt hanging loosely around her waist, thick, dark blue, bleach spotted jeans, black and red Circas, and head phones around her neck blaring Screamo music.

"Bye sweetie." He moved to kiss her but she put a finger on his lips. "Dad, you know I love you, but please, just the cheek this time." She said, looking at him sadly.

He sighed disappointedly and kissed her cheek softly. She grinned at him and ran out, into the arms of her long-time boyfriend, Kohaku Taijia.

As he turned to walk up to his study, his mind recalled the resemblince between Rin and Kagome. He smiled softly and shook his head, closing the door to his study silently, as to not wake his sleeping wife.

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's lookin' like her mama_

_A little more every day_

_One part woman_

_The other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember_

Sesshomaru thought about Rin back when she was younger, ribbons tied in her hair, wearing a pearly white sundress and little white sandals. Now, she's all growed up and wearing all black, putting on make up, staying out late. It was all very hard for Sesshomaru to think about. She was his baby, his angel.

"Sesshy, will you come in here?"

Then of course...

_Butterfly kisses_

_After bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night..._

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Rin squealed, wiggling around as her mother fastened the corset behind her back. "Mama, is this really necessary?" She asked, the corset was tight and uncomfortable.

"Yes sweetie, it is." Her mother said, handing her daughter the puffy white wedding dress. After being helped into it, Rin fixed it nervously. She peeked in the mirror, running a brush through her straightened dark brown hair. She put in the black earrings, which were her own swing on the wedding outfit.

She felt eyes on her back and she turned around, finding her father staring at her. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout daddy?" She asked, just like she used to when she was little.

He smiled, "It's nothing, hon. I...I'm just feeling like I'm losing my baby girl." Rin huffed, putting her hands angrily on her hips, "Daddy, you know I'll always be your baby girl, whether I'm 8 or 80." She said, poking his nose. Then, she gently gave him a butterfly kiss, hoping her mom hadn't seen.

She hadn't.

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away_

_Standin' in the bride's room, just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinkin, and I said, "I'm not sure_

_I just feel like, I'm losing, my baby girl" _

_But she leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses_

_With her mama there_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk me down the aisle daddy,_

_It's just about time_

_My wedding gown looks pretty daddy_

_Daddy don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right_

_To deserve, her love every morning _

_And butterfly kisses_

_Couldn't ask God for more_

_And this is what love is_

_I know I've got to let her go_

_But I'll always, remember_

_Every hug, every morning_

_And butterfly kisses..._


End file.
